Symphony
by Quuer1189
Summary: Edda Anthea Masen moves into Forks after her parents died 2 weeks ago. She attends Forks High School with her cousin. What happens when she meets a certain werewolf and a very old relative? JacobxOC. EdwardxBella.


**Hopeless**

_Summary_: This is about a girl name Edda Masen who is majorly sweet, nice, loving, and caring, unfortunately, she is a major push-over and a very hopeless person yet so...hopeful. Everyone takes advantage, and she takes it all and goes along with it. She's also very optimistic with things, even when her parents died 2 weeks ago, she keeps going with a smile on her face. She makes mostly everyone happy. But what would happen when Edda comes across with the famous Cullens of Forks High School and the so-called 'gang' of La Push? What would happen if one of the 'gang members', who's broken-hearted, falls in love with her at first sight?

(Note: Yes she is related to....you know already.)

* * *

**The Hopeless Girl**

Hi, I'm Edda Anthea Masen and I'm 17 years old; I just moved here in Forks a couple of days ago.

My parents died 2 weeks ago, and my lawyer had me sent to my only living relatives that are available. There was Aunt Mary Masen and Uncle Edgar Masen, my father's younger brother. They have a daughter who's a sophomore right now in Forks High School; her name's Kayla Anne Masen. She's 2 years younger than me and she's very pretty.

She's kinda nice...

"Hey!" A loud high pitch voice called to me and I turned around to face my sweet little cousin.

I returned her greeting with a smile, "Hi!" I said excitedly.

She ignored it. "What are you doing with my clothes?"

I was holding some of her dirty clothes and I was about to put it in the washer with the rest of my uncle and aunt's clothing that they need for the week. Ever since I came here, I've dedicated myself to help with the chores since they were nice enough tot take me in and give me home. My mom always said when people make sacrifices for you, you need to pay back every single bit of it, or else what was the point of being a friend?

"And is that my shirt?!" She gawked at me and I look down. Well, it is her shirt. It's dark red with black writing, imprinting a band's name called "My Chemical Romance."

I nodded to her and kept smiling. "Yeah, it is. Your Aunt gave this to me, saying that you wouldn't mind if I would wear it for today. You don't mind, do you?" All of my new clothes right now are in the dryer and that got me started to do the laundry for everyone else.

"Of course, I do!"

I frowned at her. "I'm sorry, I'll give it back right now if you want it-"

"Ugh! Never mind!" she yelled and she started walking away back to her room, continuing her conversation on the phone. "Yeah, it's nothing...the happy freak was wearing one of my shirts...Ha! You have no idea how freaky she is..."

I frowned even more. Was there something wrong with me? Is it the way I look? I went out of the laundry room and went to the nearest mirror I could find. I look at myself, and nothing seems to be misplaced. I still have the same long bronze-colored hair and brown eyes. I examined myself, and tossing modesty aside, I look pretty with my somewhat pale skin. I look nothing like a freak...is it maybe because I'm too thin?

"Edda, what are you doing?" I jumped a bit when I saw my uncle standing there on the stairway. I'm guessing he just came back from work; he works as a teacher in Forks Middle School. I smiled back at him innocently and he eyed at me strangely. Finally he asked, "Did Kayla said something bad about you?"

"No, not really! No!" I said. "It's nothing at all that bad...I mean it was...it made me confuse...?"

Edgar just sighed at me hopelessly and said, "Don't make her confuse you then, Edda. And really you are too innocent and too nice for your own good. Too much optimistic and too much caring. You'll be pushed around in school tomorrow, Edda!"

"Oh no, I-I won't be, uncle Edgar. I-I'll be strong." I stuttered a bit, and I found myself half-believing of what I said. I mean, I noticed it myself as well when people ask me to do things for them...I can't help it when I just can't say no.

My uncle sighed again and shook his head. "Oh Edda..." And with that he walked away.

I found myself confused again and tried to figure out his tone. I sighed hopelessly this time and I know I wouldn't be able to figure out. Anyways, I went back to do the laundry...

After a couple more chores here and there, it was 6:30 already and I need to go make dinner. Aunt Mary works as a nurse here in Forks Hospital so she won't be home until the next hour.

When I was done making spaghetti tonight, that was when Aunt Mary came in. Good timing...

"Aunt Mary!" I called her. "Dinner's ready! I made some spaghetti!"

When she came into the kitchen she looked at me shock and asked, "You did?" I was a bit surprised by her reaction, but I hesitantly nodded. She then looked mad and shouted out, "EDGAR!"

There was a loud thud on the floor, and I was quickly worried until I heard some cursing upstairs.

Oh dear, I didn't know Uncle Edgar knew such words...

He came running down like there was fire in the house. He looked at Aunt Mary frantically and asked, "What? What?"

Aunt Mary rolled his eyes at him and yelled, "You were supposed to order pizza tonight! We can't have Edda making breakfast, lunch, and dinner for us everyday! We're the ones who's suppose to take care of her, and not the other way around!"

Uncle Edgar winced at that. "Oops, I forgot, honey." He looked at me apologetically and said, "Sorry you had to cook tonight, Edda."

I put my hands up in defense and said, "Oh, no, no, no! It's fine really! Besides I enjoy cooking, I don't really mind!" Then I brought my hands down, and I put them together and started twiddling my thumbs when a thought crossed my mind. I added, "you know, if you guys don't like my cooking just say so..."

They looked at me with wide eyes and Aunt Mary blurted out, "Ohh Edda! I didn't mean it like that! Heavens no! Your cooking is great! It's just that... it's just that you are our guest and our niece! Like I said, we are the ones that are supposed to take care of you! Not you taking care of us!"

Edgar continued off for her, "Anyway, your meals are extremely delicious. Your mother taught you well, and along with my brother, they both raised a very fine young lady." I blushed at that.

Aunt Mary walked over to me and hugged me, "We all very love you, Edda, and we're very grateful to have you here."

I felt grateful too as I smiled warmly back at those kind words and said, "Thank you... really, I can't thank you both enough for accepting me..."

"Ew!" We all look to where the voice came from and there was Kayla, looking at us disgusted. "What is this? A love fest of how Edda is so beautiful? So amazing? Wow, really. Did you know there's a hobo that could cook better than you?"

My eyes widened at that. "Ohh, there is? Really? Who is it?" (A/N: Why did I make my OC this hopeless?)

She looked at me incredulously and said, "Oh wow, you're stupid, and you have the blond hair to prove it." Ohh...so the hobo thing was a sarcastic remark? My bad... (A/N: Now, I'm sighing hopelessly)

Edgar glared at his own daughter and I knew that he was going to berate her for her misguided behavior; I didn't let that happen.

I responded first before he would get the chance, "Hey Kayla! I made some spaghetti tonight. I hope all of you would like it." Quickly I hurried to put the pasta of tasty spaghetti sauce in the bowl, while I hurried them all to the table. "Go on everyone! Sit!"

Luckily, there was not another argument between Kayla and her parents during dinner. Kayla wasn't always like that with her parents, I know for sure. I guess me being around here had affected her somehow. I'll need to make things easier for her somehow, since it is my fault.

I kept my word to it as I helped Kayla do the dishes. I was going to do it myself at first, but Uncle Edgar tried to kick me out of the kitchen and Aunt Mary made Kayla do the dishes. Of course, I convinced them that I should help her with the dishes, telling them that it would a cousin-bonding time.

But to my disappointment, Kayla wasn't too keen about the idea.

"Ugh..." She groaned with irritation. "I hate doing dishes!"

I smiled back at her sympathetically. "It's not too bad, Kayla-"

"Only you, a freak, would say that."

I blinked at her. I'm still somewhat confused with the 'freak' word so I asked, "Why do you call me a freak? Is there something wrong with me?"

"A lot of things are wrong with you!" she yelled at me frustratedly and I stepped back a bit by her outburst. Most of all, I was more confused. What are a lot of things that are wrong with me?

"Kayla!" We both turned around and saw Aunt Mary with a red face. I glanced at Kayla who had her head down with a sour look and then I thought Oh no, I got her in trouble again!

I quickly tried to ease the situation, blaming the things on me. "No, aunt Mary! She didn't mean it! I provoked her-"

"Edda, I've heard every word. You can't stop me this time," she said and she had that determined face and I knew I wouldn't be able to get through to her.

"Kayla, you're grounded. Go up to your room!" she yelled and Kayla gave me one last glare before she stomped her way upstairs to her room. I frowned at her when she was leaving and sighed. I'll need to be careful not to make her mad.

I was about to go back washing dishes but Aunt Mary stopped me. "Go upstairs and sleep, Edda," she said. "You have school tomorrow. I'll handle the dishes tonight."

I quickly refused, "Oh no, Aunt Mary! It's fine! You should rest since you got back form work not too long ago-"

"Edda, go!" She laughed at me. "I am fine with washing the dishes, and I can take care of it! Besides, you've done enough by cleaning up the house and folding our laundry. Go to your room and take a break!"

I was reluctant, but she was more stubborn so I gave up.

Without anything else to do, I went upstairs to my room to get ready for bed.

I wonder how it would be like at school tomorrow...

* * *

So there you have it.

This will take place during Eclipse.

What will Edda do when she gets mixed into Bella's life?

Please review!


End file.
